Locked out of heaven
by xPhantomhive
Summary: Victoria, una simple y común humana cuyos padres fueron asesinados tiene que hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir por su cuenta al no contar con nadie mas a su lado. Tiempo después forma un contrato con un demonio para encontrar la verdad detrás de la muerte de sus padres y vengarse de los asesinos que los mataron por destruir por completo su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hooooolaaaa!**  
**Les traigo una historia, que en lo personal no creí que nunca en mi vida la llegaría a publicar, normalmente cuando escribo sufro de terribles bloqueos mentales y nunca llego a finalizar algo, pero para mi sorpresa hasta el momento esta historia ha salido lo mas naturalmente posible sin tener que esforzarme demasiado o estar llorando a las tres de la mañana porque a mi pequeña cabeza no se le puede ocurrir nada.**  
**Bueno, la última parte quizás no, pero de hecho es demasiado frustrante el hecho de pensar en una buena historia y de no tener idea de como continuarla.**  
**Sin aburrirlos mas los dejo leerla *se hace a un lado y se calla* :3**

* * *

-¿Un d-d-demonio? -pregunto la joven chica, esperando la respuesta de la voz que se encontraba envuelta en la oscuridad.

-Así es, joven, pequeña y asustada niña, haz invocado a un demonio, este ser cumplirá uno de tus deseos o ambiciones, cualquier cosa que tu le ordenes este lo hará inmediatamente, pero...

-¿Pero? -pregunto la chica ahora algo curiosa, después de todo era humana y el poder sobre los demas es algo a lo que los humanos no se pueden resistir.

-Todo esto tiene un precio, después de lograr tus objetivos el demonio comerá tu alma, pero esta no debe de ser cualquier alma, durante todos los días, meses o años que pases junto a un demonio este obedecerá tus ordenes sin objetar, mas este hará todo lo posible para tu alma poder envenenar, un alma sin sentimientos, sin escrúpulos y con sed de venganza es lo que el demonio ha de buscar para la mejor comida poder cenar, a este no le importara si son meses, años o toda tu vida, para el sera solo un pestañear si de una buena cena se ha de tratar. No cualquier persona puede invocar a un demonio, esta necesita ser un humano en particular, un ser humano que haya pasado por todos los dolores imaginables dejando su corazón frió y con sed de venganza.

-¿Eso es todo? -pregunto sin miedo alguno en su voz, como si estuviera hablando sobre alguna trivialidad mas.

-Aun hay algo mas.

-¿Que?

-No importa si haces un trato con un demonio o no, desde el primer momento que haces contacto con uno tu alma al cielo o al infierno no podrá ir a parar -susurro la voz, hasta que poco a poco todo quedo en silencio.

La joven se quedo en la oscuridad pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque no podía ver nada podía sentir el duro suelo bajo sus pies por lo que decidió sentarse en el.

-¿Un deseo o ambición? ¿Acaso eso vale la pena por tu alma?... definitivamente no, que tontería -pensó mirando hacia la infinita oscuridad.  
_"Tu alma al cielo o al infierno no podrá ir a parar"_ se escuchaba una y otra vez en la oscuridad, hasta que la niña cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida con estas ultimas palabras en mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Despierta"...

"Despierta"...

"Despierta, mierda, despierta".

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mis costillas haciendo que despertara de tan profundo y perturbador sueño. Era lo única cosa que soñaba desde que tenia 5 años. Lo único que podía alcanzar a distinguir era una sombra, después de estar tanto tiempo en un pequeño cuarto sin ningún rayo de sol mis ojos aun no se acostumbraban a este, pero sabia de sobra quien era el portador de la sombra.

-Levántate, te conseguí un trabajo.

Odiaba escuchar esas palabras. Odiaba mi nueva vida. Odiaba el hecho de tener que estar en la cama con algún desconocido y que este me tocara como si solo fuera un objeto. Pero esto era mejor comparado a las condiciones en las que me encontraba meses atrás.

_Flashback_  
Estaba de viaje con mis padres, nos encontrábamos en Los Ángeles, mi padre se encontraba haciendo algunos negocios en la gran ciudad mientras mi madre y yo desperdiciábamos tiempo y dinero yendo de compras. Después de pasar varios días en la ciudad mientras mi padre terminaba sus negocios decidimos irnos a un viaje familiar, sin negocios ni nada que nos pudiera llegar a molestar, fuimos a una pequeña ciudad llamada Tahoe City, una hermosa y pequeña ciudad junto a un lago, en invierno este se congelaba por completo y podías patinar sobre el, al tener una pésima coordinación mi único consuelo era el de ver como las demás personas se divertían sobre el.

Nos encontrábamos en una cabaña que teníamos, era espaciosa y acogedora, mis padres habían salido a cenar y yo decidí quedarme encerrada viendo televisión y jugando videojueos, pasaron horas y horas y ellos no llegaban, asumí que quizás era por el trafico, en algunas ocasiones un trayecto de 20 minutos se podía convertir en uno de 1 hora. Decidí irme a dormir, mañana partiríamos de regreso a Arizona*(1), que era donde vivíamos.

Después de un par de horas de estar dormida escucho como un coche se estacionaba fuera de la cabaña, mire por la ventana y era el carro de mis padres, me tranquilice y decidí volver a recostarme, cometí un error. La puerta se abrió de golpe y escuche unos pasos pesados avanzar por la casa, escuche como algo de vidrio, algún florero o alguna foto colgada sobre la pared quizás, caía hacia el suelo y se rompía en miles de pedazos, me asuste, instintivamente me cubrí de pies a cabeza con el cobertor, estúpido, lo se, pero jamas había sentido tanto peligro en mi vida. Escuche dos voces masculinas manteniendo una conversación.

-¿Crees que tengan algo de valor por aquí?

-Concéntrate, el jefe nos mando a exterminar a la mocosa, no para que saqueáramos el lugar.

-Bueno, ya nos deshicimos de los padres ¿Que podría hacer una chiquilla inútil y mimada contra sus planes?

No. No. No. No. Mis padres. Mis padres. Las únicas personas que estaban para mi allí en el mundo. Ellos no. Di un pequeño grito ahogado mientras sentía como las lagrimas hirviendo corrían por mis mejillas. Escuche como los pasos se dirigían rápidamente a mi habitación. Estaba en peligro. Me quite el cobertor de encima, no sabia que hacer ¿salir por la puerta? demasiado estúpido. Me quedaban pocos segundos. Di una vuelta en medio de mi habitación como un perrito buscando una solución. La ventana. Salí por ella. Pensé en quinas esconderme pero me encontrarían, ademas... ¿para que quisiera quedarme en ese lugar? nadie vendría por mi ya. Corrí hacia el bosque, corrí y corrí mientras escuchaba los estruendos de varios disparos detrás de mi y alguna que otra queja, no conocía el lugar, no se si corrí en círculos o en linea recta pero corrí, después de unos minutos que a mi me parecieron horas, o quizás lo fueron llegue a una carretera, esto no me hacia sentir mas tranquila pero era mejor que estar vagando en el bosque, estaba amaneciendo y los primeros rayos del sol estaban saliendo, camine por la carretera hacia lo que yo creía que era el norte, o por lo que pude ver muchos automóviles se dirigían en esa dirección, lo mas probable es que hubiera una ciudad o un pueblo cercano. Camine. Camine. Camine. Metros. Kilómetros.

Hasta que por fin llegue a algún lugar, parecía un pueblo, demasiado pequeño y rustico y sin ninguna idea de que hacer, camine un poco por las calles mientras observaba como las personas pasaban a un lado mio sin mirarme, ignorándome, sin tener conocimiento alguno de todo lo que me había pasado, "una chica mas", encontré un pequeño callejón oscuro y con una pestilencia a basura podrida. Me senté en una esquina y me cubrí con mis manos mientras sentí como las lagrimas inundaban mi rostro otra vez, estaba sola, mis padres eran mi única familia, sin tíos, sin abuelos, nada, sola, por completo. Y entonces levante la vista y lo vi, un hermoso chico con una sonrisa como diamantes, ojos de color zafiro y cabello negro azabache extendiendo su mano hacia mi. Me hizo una propuesta, que por principios morales obviamente no acepte, sabia que podía salir sola por mi cuenta, pero me equivoque, siendo menor de edad y sin tener a ningún adulto que abogara por mi las personas me llegaban a tratar como ellos quisieran, aprovechándose, como si yo fuera una escoria. Como si no fuera un ser humano.  
Desde ese momento yo no volvi a ser la misma.  
_Fin del flashback._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Rápidamente me incorpore del frió suelo y volví a la realidad, por mas horrible que fuera.

-Tienes trabajo, Victoria.

-¿A quien se supone que debo de hacerle "compañía" esta vez? -pregunte con un tono de evidente molestia en mi voz.

-No lo se, eso no importa, lo único importante es que están pagando mucho dinero por ti y tienes que hacer todo lo posible por merecerte hasta el ultimo centavo.

-¿Cuanto?

-500 dolares.

Sonreí. Quizás para alguna persona esto no fuera algo bueno. Quizás incluso para mi no sea algo bueno. Steven. Ese es su nombre. Al principio su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos me enamoraron, después todo fue una desilusión, una mas, una del montón, pero por lo menos este "trabajo" me daba lo suficiente para comer. Definitivamente es mejor que el hecho de morirse de hambre lentamente, aunque lo que ganara fuera solo un poco del dinero, el 60% de el dinero era de el. A cambio de eso yo podía quedarme y dormir aquí y el me conseguiría trabajo, aunque a veces el único espacio libre para dormir fuera un frio suelo, sin duda era mucho mas fácil que si hubiera decidido conseguir un trabajo como mesera en algún lugar y tuviera que pagar mi propio lugar, ademas... ¿quien contrataría a una menor de edad?

-¿A que horas?

-A las diez, mira, este cliente es nuevo, parece alguien importante, un super político o algo así, no lo arruines por favor.

-Lo siento -dije, aunque no lo sintiera. Las personas constantemente se llegaban a quejar de mi mal humor y de la forma en que no los obedecía en todo lo que ellos pedían, a pesar de todo el dinero que según ellos "desperdiciaban" en mi.

-No tienes que disculparte, solo haz lo mejor que puedas, pero si no lo haces con todo el dolor de mi corazón tendré que pedir que te marches de aquí y nunca vuelvas -dijo con una cara de tristeza tan falsa y sarcástica, así era el, de actitud despreocupada y siendo el rey de su pequeño mundo, se creía alguna clase de Hugh Hefner*(2). Me dio un beso en los labios y se fue del lugar. Un simple objeto. Eso era lo que todas llegábamos hacer cuando terminábamos en este lugar.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a vestirme con un pequeño vestido strapless color rojo, demasiado pequeño y ajustado adhiriéndose a todas las partes de mi cuerpo, podía sentir el constante contacto de la tela contra mi piel, y por mas raro que parezca me parecía la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo. Sentía asco de todas las personas a mi alrededor y de mi misma. Cada vez que utilizaba este vestido sentía las manos y el tacto de todos esos viejos degenerados con los que había estado. Con tan solo 15 años me había convertido en algo que odiaba, una puta.

Aplique un maquillaje demasiado oscuro sobre mi pálida piel, haciendo que sobre todo resaltaran mis labios de un color intenso, rojo intenso, _rojo puta_. Mi cabello castaño se veía opaco y sin vida, al igual que mis ojos y mi piel, toda la vida dentro de mi se había ido.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta simple de madera, nada fuera del otro mundo, lo que estaba fuera del otro mundo era lo que había detrás de ella. Otro largo pasillo. Pero no cualquier pasillo. Demasiado elegante, decorado con tonos dorados que lo hacia ver incluso místico, pero para mi este era un largo pasillo hasta el infierno, en este se encontraban varias habitaciones, habitaciones donde siempre se encontraba un desconocido vestido o desnudo esperando a que llegáramos a hacer nuestro "trabajo".

Desagradable. Asqueroso.

Pase de largo por tres puertas, me detuve frente a la cuarta puerta, revise la botella de vino que llevaba en mis manos "cortesía de la casa".  
Di tres ligeros pero firmes golpes en la puerta hasta que una voz grave dijo "adelante".

Sonreí, falsa y seductoramente pero sonreí.

-Buenas noches, traje un medoc*(3), cortesía de la casa.

Guiñe un ojo y me dirigí hacia una mesita de cristal que se encontraba cerca de una cama con sabanas rojas. Sobre la mesa se encontraba un florero con rosas blancas y junto a ellas dos copas, vertí un poco de liquido en ambas y le di una a la desagradable persona que se encontraba en la habitación. Era un viejo. Un anciano. Y me miraba de una manera lujuriosa. Su cara estaba arrugada de una manera en que lo hacia ver terrorífico para cualquier niño caminando solo por la calle.

El hombre se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia mi con pasos seguros mientras yo me quedaba petrificada en mi lugar, esa mirada lasciva era demasiado como para poder soportarla, me tomo de la cintura fuertemente permitiéndome sentir su creciente erección, era asqueroso, intente alejarme de el pero a pesar de su edad su fuerza era superior a la mía, me arrincono contra la pared sujetando mis muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra subía mi vestido lo mas que podía. Intente forcejear, liberarme, pero era inútil, jalo mi cabello mientras me insultaba y me tiro al piso, pateo todo mi cuerpo repetidas veces y después se abalanzo sobre mi. Antes de esto había tenido relaciones sexuales con otros hombres a cambio de dinero, pero esto siempre se llevaba a cabo bajo mi consentimiento y con mis limites. Yo no quería esto.

Definitivamente no quería esto. Sentí como se metió en mi y como llenaba de baba todo mi cuerpo con sus besos. Era desagradable. Pero pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

***(1): **Estado ubicado al sur de los Estados Unidos.  
***(2): **Fundador y editor jefe de la revista playboy.  
***(3): **Vino tinto.

* * *

**Y... ¿Entonces? ¿que les pareció?  
****Espero no estar pidiendo demasiado al preguntar por su opinión, lo cual seria demasiado importante para mi.  
****Cualquier comentario bueno o malo es bien recibido :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de la no tan famosa historia Locked out of heaven :3**

* * *

Era demasiado oscuro para ser real. Quizás me había desmayado. Quizás estaba en coma. Quizás estaba muerta.

-Haz hecho un gran sacrificio. Es tu elección hacer o no hacer un contrato con un demonio y garantizar tus deseos.

O quizás estaba dormida. Pero este no es el mismo sueño de siempre, es el mismo ambiente y es la misma voz que escucho siempre, pero el guión casi preestablecido de siempre ha cambiado.

-Quiero... -me sorprendí de escuchar mi voz, esto parecía tan real, lo creía real.- Quiero poder. Quiero venganza. Quiero el poder para vengarme de todas las personas que hicieron que terminara de esta forma.

Mi vista se empezó a nublar a causa de las lagrimas, esto era todo lo que quería, no me importaba el precio.

-Así que... ¿Estarías dispuesta a abandonar la luz por el camino del infierno? ¿de verdad harías un contrato con un demonio?

-La luz es algo a lo que renuncie hace mucho tiempo.

-Perfecto.

Y aunque no podía ver nada, podía sentir como el portador de esa voz sonreía en la oscuridad. Burlándose.

-Entonces... marquemos nuestros cuerpos con el sello del contrato. Entre mas visible este el lugar en que se encuentre el sello este tendra mas poder, ¿donde lo quiere?

Un lugar fácil de ocultar pero al mismo tiempo fácil de enseñar... como un adolescente normal escabulléndose para hacerse un tatuaje a escondidas de sus padres, lo suficientemente oculto para no recibir un castigo pero lo suficientemente visible para fanfarronear con los amigos.

Aparte mi largo cabello ondulado de la parte posterior de mi cuello.

-Aquí. Lo quiero aquí.

Una larga mano con uñas de un intenso color negro salio de la oscuridad y se poso sobre mi cuello delicadamente. Error. Medio segundo después pude sentir como esas largas uñas oscuras se clavaban en mi piel, un dolor insoportable inundo todo mi cuerpo pero por mas que intentaba gritar de mi boca no salia sonido alguno, el único indicio de dolor en mi rostro eran las lagrimas que brotaban como si de una fuente se tratara. Después de varios segundos que a mi parecer fueron horas la mano se retiro de mi piel y una figura apareció de entre las sombra.

Una persona. Desconocida. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que eso no era humano.

El hombre sonrió, con amabilidad, pero aun así se podía ver lo difícil que era aquella acción para el. Tenia un cabello negro como la tinta y largo, su piel era demasiado pálida y sus ojos no eran de un color natural. Rojo. Y si algo bueno podía decir de aquello es que era atractivo, una belleza sobrenatural. Llevaba unos pantalones simples y una camisa a cuadros, en su mano izquierda se podía apreciar un pentagrama con varias letras y símbolos. El contrato. Nos unía. El sello que llevaba en su mano y que yo llevaba en mi cuello.

-El sello es para que el demonio no pierda a su contratista. Pero a cambio de esto el contratista nunca se podrá deshacer del demonio.

Touché. Un arma de doble filo. Es casi como si pudiera leer los pensamientos.

-No, no leo los pensamientos.

Lo mire con estupefacción.

-Solo se leer los gestos humanos, todos los humanos son tan predecibles, en especial en las situaciones de terror, donde sienten que su alma pende de un hilo -el demonio sonrió otra vez, con burla.

Demonio. Demonio. Demonio.

La luz regreso por arte de magia así como apareció la oscuridad. Brillante. Demasiado brillante y molesta. Estaba en una cama entre sabanas rojas y me encontraba desnuda. A mi lado estaba el viejo asqueroso de espalda hacia mi. Todo fue un sueño y el logro lo que se propuso conmigo. Aparte las sabanas a un lado para hacer ademan de levantarme pero un grito ahogado me lo impidió. Mi grito ahogado. La cama estaba mojada, pero no de agua u orina, era color rojo. Sangre. Instintivamente mis manos comenzaron a tocar todo mi cuerpo en busca de alguna herida. Nada. Lo único que tenia era un ligero dolor por lo golpes recibidos anteriormente. Si la sangre no era mía... toque el cuerpo inmóvil del anciano, haciendo que su cara quedara en mi dirección, tenia una profunda herida en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, era de un rojo brillante y de ella aun brotaba un poco de sangre.

-Ja. Ja ja ja -no podía hacer mas que reírme, odiaba a ese viejo y ahora esta muerto, eso si que es felicidad, por mas problemas que me llegara a causar esto con Steven después, valía la pena ver como su sangre teñía de rojo su frió y pálido cuerpo sin vida.

Me levante de la cama y me vestí con el extremadamente revelador vestido rojo, mientras hacia esto me asalto una gran duda ¿quien lo mato? ¿acaso yo lo mate? ... observe mis manos, no había ningún rastro de sangre, ademas de el hecho de que no recuerdo haber matado a alguien.

Salí de la habitación y todo estaba inusualmente silencioso, era extraño, normalmente se escuchaba alguna queja, algunos gemidos o gritos procedentes de las demás habitaciones, pero esta vez no, todo estaba demasiado silencioso, se podía oír el ruido del aire acondicionador que indicaba que este estaba encendido.

Deambule por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, hasta que decidí ir hacia la pequeña e improvisada oficina de Steven, todo esto se veía demasiado surreal, como si aun estuviera en un sueño.

Toque repetidas veces a su puerta. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. No contestaba. Quizás ni siquiera estaba. Después de varios segundos de debatirme entre lo que era correcto o incorrecto decidí abrir la puerta, ya había cometido muchas cosas incorrectas como para preocuparme por entrar en un lugar sin permiso.

Y ahí estaba, con la cabeza sobre el escritorio y los brazos debajo de esta, seguramente se quedo dormido haciendo lo que sea que se supone que haga aquí. Me acerque hacia el para poder hablar sobre el pequeño gran problema que teníamos, o que mas bien yo tenia, pero nuevamente un grito desgarrador salio de mi garganta. Debajo de su cabeza había un gran charco de sangre, llegando a teñir algunas hojas en el escritorio de un color rojo mientras que el piso comenzaba a adquirir el mismo color ya que la sangre empezaba a gotear.

-Señorita, no creo que deba gritar de esa forma, no es apropiado para una dama.

Me gire hacia la puerta y ahí estaba. El dueño de la voz que he escuchado desde que era tan solo una niña pequeña. La voz que nunca me deja dormir y que se encuentra en todas mis pesadillas. Ahí estaba ese hombre erguido bajo el marco de la puerta, dándole un cuerpo y un rostro al dueño de la voz en la oscuridad. El demonio.

Instintivamente lleve una mano hacia mi cuello y deslice mis dedos sobre este, después de un par de segundos lo pude sentir, demasiado sutil pero definitivamente ahí estaba, el sello del contrato.

-¿Todo ha parecido un sueño, no? -dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, que para cualquier otra mujer le hubiera parecido encantadora, ya que incluso se podría decir que llegaba a ser apuesto. Si. Muy apuesto.

-¿Tu los... has matado a... todos? -pregunte con incredulidad, separando demasiado las palabras unas de otras de una manera torpe.

-Así es mi lady, todos los testigos, todas las personas que la han hecho sufrir, ahora no son mas que simples e inmóviles cadáveres.

-Hmm...

La verdad es que no tenia ni idea de que decir, no es como que si todo el asunto viniera con un manual de bolsillo. No sabia si quería que todas estas personas estuvieran muertas. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento que me habían provocado me ayudaron, a su manera. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que las cosas estaban mejor de esta forma, sin ningún recordatorio de lo que había pasado.

El demonio se quito el abrigo de gabardina que traía puesto, dejando a la vista solamente sus pantalones y una camisa blanca para después posar el abrigo sobre mis hombros, haciendo que quedara cubierta gran parte de mi cuerpo por el tamaño de éste a comparación con mi estatura.

-Considerando el hecho de que regresaremos a su antiguo hogar, lo mas apropiado seria no vestir de una manera tan reveladora, es mi deber como su sirviente, y claro no puede ir por ahí con un simple abrigo, inmediatamente iremos a comprarle ropa, no se puede presentar así.

-¿Mi... sirviente? -todo se estaba volviendo tan confuso.

-Seré su espada y su escudo, puede llegar a pensar en mi como una simple herramienta para su venganza -dijo colocando una mano en su pecho.

-Y bien, ¿tienes alguna idea de como se supone que me llevaras de regreso a casa?

El demonio me miro nuevamente y me dedico otra de sus burlescas sonrisas, la clase de sonrisa con la que le dices a una persona "eres una estúpida".

-Yo solo soy su arma, mi lady, usted es quien toma las decisiones, como en el ajedrez, usted es quien manipula todas las piezas para llegar al objetivo, solo soy una simple pieza.

-Ya veo... -tenia que decidir todo esto por mi misma.- entonces... cualquier orden que yo haga ¿la cumplirás?

-Al pie de la letra.

Era como encontrarse al genio dentro de la lampara, con deseos infinitos y con un alto precio.

-Llévame a casa -ordené.

-Yes, mi lady.

Y súbitamente todo se volvió de un color increíblemente negro.

* * *

**Listooo~**  
**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capitulo.**  
**Recuerden que no me enojo si dejan algún review... ¿alguien? ¿si? ¿por favor? D:**  
**Ignoren mi momento momento de desesperación :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoolaaaa~**  
**Miles de disculpas por no haber subido capitulo mas pronto... si es que alguien lee esta historia.  
Pero... aunque no les importe, les contare:3 estuve ocupada con el hecho de mi graduación ^^  
Asi que hoy oficialmente estoy graduada de la secundaria y con una bella y perfecta calificación, no podría estar mas feliz:3  
Sin interrumpir mas su lectura los dejo con el capitulo 3.**

* * *

Desperté, la cegadora luz de la mañana sobre mis ojos me impedía ver con claridad hasta que parpadee varias veces para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a esta. Mire desorientada hacia todos los lugares posibles. No es que el lugar me pareciera extraño, al contrario, me era familiar, demasiado familiar. El espacio tan amplio. La suavidad de la cama sobre la que mi cuerpo estaba tendido. El familiar color rosa pálido sobre las cortinas que estaban abiertas por lo que había demasiada luz. Los muebles color caoba y las paredes tapizadas con fotos y posters, historias y memorias. Por un momento todo me pareció un sueño, como si solo hubiera dormido mucho y hubiera tenido una horrible pesadilla para después bajar las escaleras e ir a desayunar con mis padres. Hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, me recordó todo lo contrario.

El demonio interrumpió en mi cuarto y antes de seguir avanzando se detuvo súbitamente mientras me observaba con asombro.

-Vaya, ya se ha levantado -dijo mientras reanudaba su marcha junto con un carrito en el cual se encontraba un prominente desayuno, demasiado para una sola persona.

-¿Que se supone que haces? ¿Como llegamos aquí? ¿Por que estamos en mi casa?

Necesitaba respuestas. Ya. Y el era la única "persona" que podía dármelas.

-Por el momento le estoy trayendo su desayuno, claramente no se ha alimentado apropiadamente en los últimos meses y por como llegamos aquí... bueno, eso es un secreto -dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Tsk ¿se supone que harás todo lo que te pida, no? Quiero saber como llegamos aquí -dije de la manera mas firme posible mientras comenzaba a engullir el desayuno que ahora se encontraba frente a mi.

-Yo la traje, usted expreso que quería regresar a casa y yo solo seguí sus ordenes.

-Hmm... esto es un gran problema.

El demonio parpadeo, perplejo.

-¿Por que esto seria un problema?

En vez de contestar termine las ultimas porciones de mi desayuno y me levante de la cama, me dirigí hacia mi armario y saque un cambio de ropa, un pantalón y una blusa color azul, ropa interior y me dirigí hacia el baño.

-Eso lo explicare después de bañarme, hay muchos problemas por solucionar -mencione en voz baja, pero con la certeza de que aun bajo el ruido de el agua al caer sobre mi me escucharía. Lo único que escuche en respuesta fue el leve ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Después de salir del baño me sentí como alguien completamente diferente, es increíble como algo tan simple como un baño caliente podía llegar a hacer. Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras. Todo se oía tan vació. Tan solo. No es como si nunca hubiera estado sola dentro de esa gran casa, de hecho la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola debido al trabajo de mis padres, pero ahora sabia que no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera sentada en las escaleras mirando hacia la pared o en mi cuarto escuchando música, ya no volvería a escuchar a lo lejos el ruido del coche al llegar a la casa, como se escuchaba el sonido de ambas puertas delanteras cerrarse, el "beep" de la alarma y el sonido de las llaves al abrir la puerta, los sonidos de los zapatos de mi padre y las zapatillas de mi mama al caminar por el piso de madera y su voz al gritar lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escuchar sobre el sonido de la música a todo volumen que ya llegaron.

-¿Demonio? -llame, mi voz un poco ronca debido al nudo formándose en mi garganta.

-¿Si? -contesto, mientras salia de una puerta, la cual solía dirigirse hacia el estudio de mi padre.

-¿Que hacías ahí?

Yo nunca, nunca, NUNCA había entrado al estudio de mi padre, el solía denominarlo como su "lugar sagrado", recuerdo que solo había entrado un par de veces cuando era pequeña, demasiado pequeña como para llegar a saber o entender alguna de las cosas que habían ahí adentro, había jugado con su papeleo y alguno de sus libros imaginándome que era una persona importante la cual tenia mucho trabajo, después de que papá entro y vio el desorden que había causado en su escritorio me dio una reprimenda que jamas olvidare en la vida, incluso después de varios años en alguna que otra ocasión tenia pesadillas con eso.

Una pequeña y disimulada risa me trajo de regreso hacia la realidad.

-Bueno, su propósito es vengar la muerte de sus padres ¿como podría llegar a hacer eso sin buscar pistas? soy un demonio, no Dios, yo no creo cosas simplemente de la nada -contesto con ironía.

-Sígueme -dije simplemente.

Me dirigí hacia la sala principal, todo se veía exactamente como lo recordaba, nada fuera de su lugar, ni siquiera estaba esa fina pero molesta capa de polvo que todas las personas encuentran al regresar de unas vacaciones, el hecho de que todo estuviera limpiamente inmaculado lo atribuí al demonio que caminaba junto a mi. Me senté en un sillón individual mientras con una mano le hacia señas al demonio para que se sentara en el otro frente a mi.

-Necesito respuestas -dije, siendo clara y yendo directamente al punto del asunto.- Para comenzar ¿como se supone que te llamas? y ¿por que estas aquí? ¿que hay de especial en mi?

-Contestando su primera pregunta, mi nombre sera el que mi amo decida.

-Tsk. En primer lugar deja de tratarme de "usted" me siento como una anciana de 80 años, nunca le hable a nadie de esa manera y tampoco espero que me traten de esa manera. En segundo lugar no tengo suficiente imaginación y tampoco deseo darte un nombre ¿tuviste algún otro amo antes de mi?

-Si

-¿Y que nombre te puso?

Inconscientemente comencé a reír, era como sostener una platica con una mascota. El demonio solo alzo una ceja con una expresion que claramente dudaba sobre mi salud mental.

-Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis.

-Perfecto. Bla bla bla, te bautizo como Sebastian Michaelis. Entonces ¿por que yo? ¿cual se su pone que sea la causa de mi fortuna o desventura de contar con un demonio a mi lado?

El no contesto, solo me miro por varios segundos fijamente desde su asiento y mas rápido de lo que pude parpadear lo tenia frente a mi inclinándose hacia mi cuello.

Por un momento sentí miedo, el hecho de ver tantas películas de terror hizo que mi imaginación pensara en la posibilidad de que me mordiera para convertirme en alguna clase de demonio-vampiro, pero lo único que hizo fue detenerse ahí y hablar muy cerca de mi oído como para que pudiera sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello mientras hablaba.

-Creí que era bastante obvio -dijo lentamente mientras separaba cada una de las silabas.- el olor de tu alma simplemente me atrae, no hay cosa que desee mas para la cena.

Y aspiro profundamente mi olor mientras sentía como miles de choques eléctricos recorrían mi cuerpo para después volver a sentarse como estaba antes a la velocidad de la luz dejándome atolondrada.

-Eh... entonces... -esto súbitamente había pasado de unas simples preguntas a algo incomodo, por lo menos para mi.- Se podría decir que... solo soy... ¿una simple cena?

Me sentía como una cajita feliz de McDonald's para llevar con juguetito sorpresa incluido.

-Todos los humanos son una simple cena para nosotros los demonios, pero se podría decir que en ti hay algo diferente, el sabor de las almas puede varias -dijo con una sonrisa que solamente se podría clasificar como maliciosa.

-Bueno... siguiendo con las preguntas, ¿que significa el sello que tengo ahora en el cuello?

-Como había mencionado antes, es el sello del contrato, de esa forma voy a poder saber siempre donde esta por si alguna cosa llegara a pasar.

-Bueno, creo que por el momento no necesito saber mas -suspire, estas son la clase de cosas con las que no tendría que lidiar un adolescente.- Ahora solo necesito idear alguna historia para decir como llegue hasta aquí, que paso mientras estaba desaparecida y bla bla bla, cosas aburridas, inicialmente no quería regresar aquí porque lo mas probable era que al no tener ningún otro familiar vivo los de servicios infantiles hicieran que me adoptara una linda y feliz familia sin dejarme saber nada mas sobre lo que paso ese día, estúpidas leyes.

En respuesta lo único que escuche fue una simple risita.

-¿Que? -inquirí molesta, dedicándole mi mejor mirada asesina.

-Claramente sus modales no son los de una señorita -suspiro.- Habra que trabajar mucho en eso.

-Mi propósito no es el ser una señorita -dije sacando la lengua de un modo bastante infantil que incluso a mi me sorprendió.

Con una mano agarre un pequeño cojín de tonalidades doradas y se lo arroje al rostro esperando a que este diera impacto contra su cara, pero en lugar de eso con un simple movimiento logro atrapar el cojín para arrojarlo de regreso a su lugar.

Bufé. Obviamente debería de tener unos excelentes reflejos. "Muy estúpido de tu parte, Victoria" me recrimino mi mente. Y en ese momento una gran idea vino a mi, la excusa perfecta de como es que había regresado y por que un tipo extraño que nunca nadie antes había visto en su vida estaba conmigo. Sonreí.

* * *

**Y ahora respondiendo a un review dejado por Nayshla...  
No, nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales y no pienso hacerlo en un muy buen tiempo, en mi opinión la mayoría de las personas se arruinan la vida al hacer esas cosas antes del tiempo debido. Cuando leí tu pregunta una parte de mi tenia cara de "._." y otra gran parte de mi comenzó a reír xD**

Recuerden que todos los reviews, buenos o malos, son bien recibidos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos habitantes del planeta Tierra.  
El día de hoy no tengo demasiado que comentar ademas de que espero que disfruten la historia :3**

* * *

-Tio Patrick -dije abalanzándome a sus brazos después de que este abriera la puerta.

Levante la vista para ver su cara de asombro, verme ahí después de casi un año y junto con un completo extraño debería de resultarle desconcertante.

-¿V-v-victoria Phantomhive? ¿Realmente eres tu? ¿P-pero que haces aquí? ¿Como? ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? -pregunto mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos para después soltarme y darle un apretón de manos a Sebastian que se encontraba detrás  
de mi, siguiéndome mejor que mi propia sombra.

Patrick Todd. Rubio, ojos de color azul y con una apariencia demasiado joven para su edad, que por alguna extraña razón había conseguido seguir soltero hasta el momento. Socio y mano derecha de mi padre mientras este aun estaba con vida. Biologicamente no era mi tío. Pero había sido amigo de mi padre desde que ambos estaban en la universidad, pasando tanto tiempo juntos llegaron a formar un fuerte lazo de amistad, por lo que ambos se consideraban hermanos llegando hasta el punto en el que yo lo llamara tio.  
Nos hizo un ademan para entrar a su hogar y que tomáramos asiento junto con el en el gran salón, todo esto sin quitarnos la vista a Sebastian o a mi en ningún momento.

Ya estando todos sentados fue cuando empezo el gran momento de la "interrogación" para la cual Sebastian y yo nos habíamos preparado previamente, analizando todas las posibles preguntas que las personas podrían llegar a hacernos y viendo cuales serian las mejores respuestas para ello.

-Victoria...

-¿Huh?

"Actúa natural, actúa natural" me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo cabizbajo.- No fui un buen amigo y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, peor aun, no pude hacer nada para protegerte.

Podía ver como sus ojos empezaban a adquirir ese brillo cristalino justo antes de que las personas empezaran a llorar. Nunca había sido alguien muy sociable, por lo que el hecho de hablar de sentimientos y consolar a alguien mientras lloraba era algo que estaba completamente fuera de mi zona de comfort.

-Estoy completamente bien -casi me hecho a reír, lo ultimo que estaba era bien, pero debía de seguir con la farsa.- De hecho se podría decir que tuve algo así como unas largas vacaciones de todo.

Sonreí. Los adultos se volvían completamente locos con una sonrisa, podrías amenazarlos de muerte mientras sonreías y a ellos solo se les derretiría el corazón de ternura, como si fueras un osito cariñosito.

-¿Pero donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Suspire, esta es la parte en la que decía de la mejor manera posible la historia que Sebastian y yo habíamos armado, a pesar de que el estúpido demonio se burlo varias veces de mi al llamarme "mala actriz".

-Después de haberme enterado de... lo sucedido, la policía fue a la cabaña en donde nos estábamos quedando y me llevaron con ellos, me hicieron varias preguntas y al no tener a ningún familiar vivo iba a ser llevada a servicios infantiles, pero al parecer tuve mucha suerte y cuando buscaron a familiares de mi madre apareció el tío Sebastian -dije abrazando al demonio para darle mas realismo a mi actuación de inocencia, sintiendo también un poco de incomodidad por parte de el al abrazarlo súbitamente, un poco de venganza por lo que me hizo la ultima vez.- El tío Sebby me cuido muy bien todo este tiempo.- Dije maliciosamente recordando el enojo del demonio cuando me dirigí a el de esa forma una vez mientras ensayábamos.

-Oh, vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa, no sabia que Elizabeth tenia mas familiares.

Y ahora la siguiente parte del plan. La cual consistía en que yo me excusaba por un momento para ir al baño mientras dejaba a ambos adultos conversando, conociendo a Patrick lo mas probable es que le hiciera varias preguntas a Sebastian en forma de interrogación hasta estar convencido de la verdad, para eso utilizaríamos su "carismática" personalidad.

-Eh... permiso, tengo que ir al baño.

Me levante de mi asiento y le di al rubio un beso en la mejilla, esperando que con eso notara menos las mentiras que le estábamos contando para después simplemente esconderme detrás de una pared lo suficientemente cercana para oír su conversación.

Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio hasta que uno de ellos por fin decidió hablar.

-Así que, Sebastian ¿es usted hermano de Elizabeth? estoy bastante seguro de que alguna vez menciono el hecho de ser hija unica.  
Como siempre, nada se le escapaba.

-No soy su hermano, soy su cuñado, por lo que no era hija única -contesto de la forma mas amable posible.

-Oh, vaya... nunca menciono que tuviera una hermana.

Comencé a transpirar, esperaba que esto funcionara.

-Bueno, exactamente no se llevaban muy bien, pocos años después de el nacimiento de Victoria fue cuando dejaron de comunicarse.

-¿Por que? Elizabeth nunca pareció el tipo de mujer que se llevara mal con alguien, era todo un encanto.

-Por otra parte su hermana era todo lo contrario, después de el nacimiento de Victoria era común que Noah y Elizabeth nos visitaran a menudo junto con su pequeña hija, era tan pequeña y hermosa por lo que Isabel y yo decidimos tener un hijo por nuestra cuenta también, lo intentamos un par de veces pero en cada uno de ellos Isabel tuvo un aborto involuntario. Después de eso ella entro en una gran depresión hasta el punto en el que culpo a su propia hermana por todas sus desgracias, fue cuando decidimos separarnos, ya no quedaba nada de la mujer que amaba, poco después supe que se suicido. No volví a tener contacto con mi cuñada en todo ese tiempo, pero siempre quise a Victoria como si fuera mi propia hija, por lo que cuando la policía hablo para ver si alguien podía tener la custodia de ella me ofrecí.

A este punto no sabia si soltar una lagrima por lo real que se escuchaba la historia en su boca o si soltarme riendo por lo falso que se escuchaba para mi, después de todo yo era la unica que sabia que esto era tan falso como el hecho de que el era humano.

-Aunque claro... -prosiguió Sebastian.- Victoria no sabe nada de el hecho de que su tía se suicido, la versión para ella es que su tia tuvo un horrible accidente automovilístico.

-Ha de ser una tragedia para ella considerando que sus padres murieron en las mismas circunstancias, no me sorprenderia que la pobre no quisiera volver a subirse a un auto otra vez en su vida.

¿Huh?

-Oh... eh, claro.

Incluso yo pude notar el tono de sorpresa en su voz, incluso al Sr. Perfecto se le escapaban algunos detalles. Decidí que había llegado el momento de intervenir, ¿desde cuando se suponía que mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y no a las manos de un par de fríos asesinos a sueldo?

-Por fin regrese, lo siento por la tardanza, me tome un poco mi tiempo admirando los hermosos cuadros que hay en todos los pasillos, tienes un hermoso gusto tío.

Sonreí mientras volvía a tomar asiento junto a Sebastian.

Ahora solo quedaba la ultima parte de mi pequeño plan, la razón principal por la que me encontraba aquí, la verdadera razón por la que había recibido tantos regaños de parte del demonio por ser tan mala mentirosa y haber pasado por los mas rigurosos ensayos junto a el hasta convertirme en una "actriz de primera clase" como diría el.

Inhale profundamente, debía de decir lo siguiente sin titubear y sin ningún rastro de duda en mi voz, asi que lo dije directamente, sin preámbulos.

-Patrick -era la primera vez que me dirigia a el de esa manera, sin el seudónimo de "tío" o con una sonrisa infantil y de inocencia.- Quiero poseer las acciones de mis padres dentro de la empresa.

Sus ojos de color zafiro se abrieron a la par, dejando a la vista una clara expresión de sorpresa.

* * *

**Sin mas que decir recuerden que todos sus comentarios, sugerencias y criticas son bien recibidas siempre y cuando sean de su parte :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola lectores:3  
si es que tengo lectores ._. (?)  
Iba a publicar este capitulo ayer, pero no encontraba mi memoria (que es donde guardo TODOS los capítulos) y entre en pánico, después de buscar incansablemente por toda mi casa, sin excluir el baño termine encontrando la memoria en el cajón de un escritorio, donde estoy segura que lo guardo mi mamá sin consultarme e.e  
Y los días anteriores a ese me dedique a... ver soul eater, increíble anime por cierto, quedo en mi corazón :3, aunque esperaba un final con un poco mas de acción, por ese lado quede completamente decepcionada u-u  
Sin aburrirlos mas con trivialidades sobre mi vida los dejo para que lean el capitulo cómodamente.**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, llegando hasta el punto en el que crei que sus ojos se iban a caer y salir rodando como en alguna vieja caricatura.

-P-pero tus padres poseían el 60% de las acciones, niña, piénsalo bien por favor, sera demasiado trabajo para ti, una carga innecesaria...

-Al contrario, sera una carga muy necesaria, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, recibiré la ayuda de Sebastian en todas las decisiones que tengan que ver con la empresa mientras que continuo con mis estudios y hasta que finalice con ellos.

Aunque realmente no me sentía del todo convencida por esta parte del plan, tenia que seguir con mis estudios, y no solo con los de este año, tenia que recuperar todo el ciclo escolar que perdí durante mi ausencia, para lo cual decidí que en lugar de asistir a una escuela normal con estúpidos adolescentes que solo te retrasaban mas tomaría clases privadas, por mas difícil que fuera y ademas ser la cabeza de una de las mas importantes compañías del país.

-Las empresas Phantomhive cuentan con un amplio sector de áreas, desde la de juguetes que ha sido la mas antigua y que tu propio tatarabuelo fundo hasta el área de moda que tus padres fundaron, seria demasiado trabajo para ti cariño, lo mejor seria que dejes las cosas como están -dijo de una forma que incluso podía llegar a calificarse como compasiva.

-¿Ah, si? ¿y como están ahora? -pregunte con cierta nota de sarcasmo en mi voz.

Sabia mas de la empresa de lo que el podía llegar a creer, incluso mas de lo que alguna vez yo creí que llegaría a conocer.

_Flashback._

-Sebastian ¿investigaste lo que ordene? -pregunte mientras llevaba una cucharada mas de helado de chocolate a mi boca.

Últimamente mi vida consistía en comer y mirar la televisión con la menor luz posible, estaba pálida y tenia unas ojeras que ni la mejor marca de maquillaje podían ocultar. Al principio el demonio estaba en completo desacuerdo con mi comportamiento, después de varias discusiones en las que la mayoría de ellas yo salia perdiendo llegamos al acuerdo de que inmediatamente después de conseguir la parte de las acciones de la empresa que me correspondían yo volvería a un estilo de vida mas activo y saludable. Yo no atribuía mi comportamiento a la pereza o algo asi, mas bien podría a llegar a decir que estaba un poco deprimida. Vivir sola, comer sola, dormir sola, estar sola todo el tiempo. No es como que si antes de todo esto nunca hubiera estado sola, pero por lo menos antes sabia que contaba con mis padres que se encontraban a tan solo unos pasos de distancia. Mi vida social antes del accidente había llegado a ser casi nula, incluso inexistente, asistía a una escuela privada de puras mujeres, la mayoría de ellas si no es que todas eran unas malditas superficiales, aunque se creería que al ser hija de uno de los empresarios mas importantes del país mi vida social ya estaba solucionada, pero no.

-... ¿escucho algo de lo que dije?

Parpadee, me había distraído.

-Si.

-¿Podría repetirlo?

-Eh... estabas preguntando si escuche lo que dijiste.

No tenia ninguna otra mejor respuesta bajo las mangas.

Sebastian suspiro, la clase de suspiro que le dedicas a un niño de 6 años la cosa mas simple del mundo y no la comprende.

-Estaba diciendo que termine la investigación hacia la empresa Phantomhive, tal y como lo pidió.

-¿Y? ¿surgió algo interesante y que valga la pena mencionar?

-Si, incluso podría llegar a decir que es algo que no me esperaba.

-Tienes mi completa atención -dije poniendo mi mejor cara de interés.

-Las empresas Phantomhive fueron fundadas en el Londres de el siglo XIX por Albert Phantomhive, esta empezó como una pequeña jugueteria que poco después llego a tener grandes fabricas por todo el mundo, después de la muerte de el fundador la empresa quedo a cargo de William Phantomhive, quien no llego a realizar muchos cambios a la empresa por temor de contradecir lo deseos originales de su padre, después de 30 años de estar al frente de la empresa se suicido dejando a cargo a su hijo mayor Vincent Phantomhive, quien trajo nuevas ideas y decidió cambiar la base central de las empresas desde Inglaterra a el estado de Arizona en Estados Unidos, después de 3 años de haber hecho esto abrió una cadena de restaurantes en todo America que llegarían a formar también parte de las empresas Phantomhive, dejando de ser solo una empresa de juguetes, después de 5 años y con un gran exito la cadena de restaurantes Phantomhive llego a extenderse hacia otras partes del mundo. Después de 40 años de trabajo Vincent Phantomhive se retiro dejando a cargo a su único hijo, Noah Phantomhive, quien dirigio la empresa junto con su esposa Elizabeth. Despues de algunos meses las empresas Phantomhives abrieron dos áreas de mas, actualmente enfocándose en la venta de juguetes, ropa, cosméticos y la cadena de restaurantes Phantomhive. Después de 7 años de hacerse cargo de la empresa, en el año de 2012 la pareja conformada por Noah y Elizabeth Phantomhive sufrió un grave accidente automovilístico costandoles la vida, dejando el futuro de las empresas Phantomhive incierto.

Bostece.

-Te pedí información interesante, no que te aprendieras la wikipedia de la empresa de memoria.

-Oh, señorita, impaciente como siempre, eso solo es la pequeña información que recopile de Internet. La información interesante proviene de varias personas a las que entreviste personalmente en Londres y aquí. Actualmente las fabricas mas grandes de la empresa en existencia son la primera construida en Londres y la primera que fue construida en Estados Unidos, la primera cuenta con dos pisos en un área de 15,625 metros cuadrados, la fabrica que se encuentra en Estados Unidos cuenta con 3 pisos en un area de 104,976 metros cuadrados, en la superficie el área es destinada para la fabrica, estacionamientos y otras funciones.

-¿En la superficie?

-Así es, solo en la superficie, lo que muy pocas personas que trabajan para la empresa conocen, entre estos incluyendo a los 6 miembros directivos de la empresa, ahora 4 excluyendo a sus padres, es que debajo de estas dos fabricas existe un sótano cubriendo en su totalidad todo el área anteriormente mencionada, en la cual se guarda un gran abastecimiento de droga y otras sustancias ilegales.

-Hmm...

-El propósito inicial de la empresa fue siempre la venta de drogas, en ese tiempo siendo principalmente el opio, llegando a ser la jugueteria una simple fachada.

-Creo que a este punto en mi vida no debería de estar impresionada por tan simples noticias, pero el hecho de que eso haya pasado todo el tiempo bajo mis propias narices es conmocionante y quizás incluso decepcionante.

_Fin del flashback._

-El valor de las acciones de la empresa ha bajado bastante desde la muerte de tus padres.

-¿Que paso con las acciones de mis padres? Aunque la empresa haya perdido dinero sus acciones todavía siguen teniendo valor.

-El 20% de las acciones fueron puestas en venta mientras que el 40% restante fue dividido entre los miembros directivos, entre ellos yo.

-Pero la empresa aun sigue generando mucho dinero por sus otros negocios ¿no?

-Victoria, ¿de que hablas?

Me aclare la garganta, esta parte era en la que decía que siempre estuve enterada de los bajos negocios de la empresa, aunque esto no haya sido siempre así.

-Las empresas Phantomhive siempre se han dedicado a los negocios del bajo mundo -sonreí.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir de una manera impresionante mirando a Sebastian y después a mi, si no fuera por que sabia que tenia que actuar de la manera mas formal posible ahorita estaría en el suelo retorciéndome de la risa.

-¿Como sabes eso? -pregunto, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Oh, se mucho sobre la empresa Phantomhive, pero por el momento digamos que se lo suficiente como para dirigirla.

Me levante de mi asiento junto con Sebastian.

-Ahora espero que tomes en cuenta mi petición de poseer las acciones mayoritarias de la empresa. Seria una lastima que la prensa se enterara que las famosas empresas Phantomhive tienen un gran secreto -añadí.

-No te atreverías a defraudar a tu familia de esa manera...

-Te equivocas, ya no hay familia a la que defraudar. Por otro lado mañana tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, pasado mañana estaré en mi nueva oficina, creo que tienes el tiempo suficiente como para sacar la pequeña parte de las acciones que están a la venta y explicarle a los demás miembros que la empresa tiene un nuevo dueño.

La única respuesta que recibí de su parte fue un gran abrazo.

-Querida niña, no sabes en que estas metiendo, estoy seguro que tus padres en donde quiera que estén jamas querrían que te hicieras cargo de la empresa.

-Están muertos, ya no importa -dije, intentando retener las pequeñas lagrimas que querian escapar de mis ojos.

Me solté del abrazo y voltee a ver al demonio que aun estaba detrás de mi.

-¿Tío Sebastian?

-¿Si? -pregunto con toda la seriedad del mundo, aunque en sus ojos podía ver la diversión de que me dirijera a el de esa forma.

-Creo que ya llego la ahora de irnos.

-Claro. Patrick, muchas gracias por recibirnos en tu hogar, seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer así que nos retiramos -dijo dándole un apretón de manos.

-Vuelvan cuando quieran por favor. Victoria, sabes que si alguna vez te sientes sola en esa gran y vieja casa las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti aquí -ofreció con cierta tristeza y amargura en su voz.

-Gracias, pero no -dije intentando ser lo mas cortante posible.

Tenia que ser fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás no notaran que no lo era.

Comencé a caminar hacia afuera de la casa hasta llegar al auto, apenas cerré la puerta el demonio ya estaba adentro del coche, a pesar de que me había adelantado mientras el intercambiaba algunas palabras con Patrick.

Hecho a andar el auto y ninguno menciono palabra alguna en todo el trayecto de regreso.

* * *

**Escribir esto me dio un gran dolor de cabeza, el hecho de inventar toda una historia para la empresa quemo las pocas neuronas que quedaban en mi cabeza, al terminar no me gusto el resultado final, siento que le falto mas información pero por mas que pensara en ello no sabia que era lo que faltaba. Y... tambien aparecio el nombre de el papá de Ciel, Vincent Phantomhive. Simplemente me encanta el nombre de ese hombre y no podía dejarlo fuera, desde el momento en que escribí el primer capitulo sabia que lo tenia que incluir de alguna manera xD**

Como siempre todos sus comentarios, sugerencias y dudas por mas positivas o negativas que sean son bienvenidas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaa.  
Se siente como que si hubieran pasado meses desde la ultima vez que publique un capitulo,  
como estoy segura que a muchas no les va a interesar el "por que" de mi tardanza  
lo publicare hasta el final por si alguna desea saber :)**

* * *

Me encontraba sentada en un autobús escolar observando como el paisaje, constituido por edificios y algunos escasos arboles, pasaban como una mancha bicolor de gris y verde.

Tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable y estaba segura que cualquier persona en un radio de 20 km podría notar el mal humor en mi rostro. Odiaba la idea de tener que ir a la escuela, esa clase de cosas quitaban tiempo, del cual no disponía. Normalmente, si es que se podría llegar a decir de esa manera, mi rutina en las ultimas dos semanas consistía en pasar la mayor parte de mi día atendiendo asuntos sobre la empresa y otra gran parte del tiempo escuchaba atentamente las lecciones de Sebastian en casa, o por lo menos intentaba escuchar atentamente, mas de una vez recibí una mirada amenazadora por parte del demonio para que dejara de distraerme incluso con el viento, cosa que no podía evitar. Durante las noches me quedaba despierta hasta las dos o tres de la mañana leyendo varios de los libros relacionados con la empresa que tenia mi padre en su estudio, el cual ahora era mio, había leído una gran cantidad de libros hasta ahora pero me quedaba una pila de libros aun mas grande por leer y hasta el momento no había encontrado información que me diera grandes frutos sobre el asesinato, mas que quizás el hecho de que la empresa sea una gran bodega de drogas tenia que ver con eso. Mis pequeños y escasos tiempos libres los usaba para cosas absolutamente necesarias como comer, tomar un baño y dormir. Normalmente me quedaba dormida mientras leía por las noches, llegando a despertar en los lugares mas extraños, algunas veces despertaba sobre un asiento, sobre el suelo, algunas veces llegaba a las escaleras sin darme cuenta e incluso una vez que llegue a amanecer en la cocina. La primera noche que no dormí en mi cama Sebastian intento llevarme hasta ella, pero al sentir el mínimo tacto comencé a gritar como si hubiera visto al mismo Freddy Krueger, desde esa vez le ordene claramente que si volvía a quedarme dormida en cualquier otro lugar de la casa que no fuera mi cama me dejara ahí.

Al parecer algo había pasado en la fabrica de Londres, la cual necesitaba que viajara inmediatamente hacia allá, a lo cual Sebastian alego diciendo que era una pésima alumna y que tenia que continuar con mis estudios aquí, lo cual no objete mucho porque sabia que de hecho era una pésima estudiante y ademas alguien debía de permanecer aquí prestando atención a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal que sucediera.

-Llegamos -el sonido de la aburrida voz del conductor me saco de mis pensamientos al mismo tiempo que todos los estudiantes comenzaban a bajar apresuradamente.

Suspire. Habían muchas personas todas esparcidas por el lugar, normalmente estaba acostumbrada a una escuela privada con pocos alumnos y esto era un ambiente completamente diferente para mi.

Inmediatamente después de bajarme del autobús me dirigí hacia la oficina de administración, la cual para mi suerte no fue demasiado difícil de encontrar ya que estaba situada justamente al lado izquierdo de la entrada del edificio principal.

-Eh...buenos días -le dije a una de las secretarias que aparentemente se encontraba ocupada, pero prestando atención hacia el monitor frente a ella uno podría darse cuenta fácilmente de que estaba jugando solitario***(1)**.

-¿Si? -pregunto con una mirada de fastidio al tener que dejar su partida.

-Soy nueva en la escuela y vine a recoger mi horario de clases.

-¿Nombre? -dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con una gaveta repleta de archivos.

-Phantomhive. Victoria Phantomhive.

Pude ver como su cuerpo se tenso por unos segundos, para después sacar un folder amarillo y ponerlo sobre el escritorio frente a mi mientras lo abría y sacaba de el tres hojas, cerro el folder y lo hizo a un lado dejando solamente las tres hojas de papel a mi alcance.

-Este -dijo entregándome una hoja de color blanco.- Es tu horario de clases.

Asentí al mismo tiempo que ella me dirigía una mirada de "¿Entendiste o eres demasiado estúpida?". No importa cuantas veces esta señora sonriera, cualquier persona con tan solo mirar a sus ojos y a su molesto tono de voz podría darse cuenta de que odiaba su trabajo.

-Este es un mapa de la escuela.

Sobre una hoja de color amarillo pálido estaba un croquis de la escuela ocupando por completo ambos lados de la hoja.

Asentí nuevamente.

-Y este papel -dijo señalando una hoja de color rosa similar a la goma de mascar.- Es muy importante que la firmen todos tus maestros el día de hoy para saber que no faltaste a ninguna clase y que te puedan incluir en sus listas, al final del día tienes que venir a entregarlo y recoger tu identificación escolar, ¿entendido?

-Si, gracias.

-Por cierto -dijo mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta-. El caballero alto de cabello oscuro y ojos misteriosos que vino a inscribirte a la escuela ¿es tu padre?

Por la descripción obviamente solo una persona podría cruzar por mi mente. Sebastian.

-No. Es mi tío y tutor legal.

-Oh, vaya, mejor aun ¿es soltero?

-Si -dije apretando los dientes mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina que ella no noto o por lo menos fingió no notar.

-¿Le podrías decir que puede venir nuevamente cuando lo desee? Es un hombre encantador -dijo riendo como una colegiala tonta, la clase de risas que me sacaban de quicio fácilmente.

-No.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras le dirigía una ultima mirada fría y salia del lugar. Cierta parte de mi, mi sexto sentido quizás, sentía que el hecho de que me hubieran aceptado a mitad de año en una escuela se debía al evidente rubor de esa señora con tan solo imaginarse al estúpido demonio. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar los pensamientos de lo que el demonio habría hecho para lograr que me aceptaran en este lugar.

Guarde el papel rosa en el bolsillo delantero de mi mochila mientras observaba las dos hojas restantes. Según el horario la primera clase que tenia en el día era matemáticas que se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio y hasta el lado opuesto de donde me encontraba. Mientras me dirigía hacia mi destino me di cuenta de algo bastante obvio que debí de haber notado antes. Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, no me sorprendería que de repente apareciera una planta rodadora***(2)** y se escuchara el chirrido de un grillo. Mire por la ventanilla de la puerta mas cercana y pude ver como un maestro de edad ya avanzada escribía algo sobre la pizarra y por lo menos a 30 alumnos tomando notas.

Mierda. Se me había hecho tarde. Todo por culpa de esa secretaria de dudosa reputación que estaba interesada en el estúpido de Sebastian. Volví a sacudir mi cabeza rápidamente evitando que imágenes no aptas para menores ocuparan mi mente con ellos dos como protagonistas. Corrí por los pasillos sin importarme llegar a obtener una detención y después de varios minutos, que a mi parecer fueron horas, llegue frente al aula A08 y di unos pequeños golpecitos sobre la puerta, esperando no recibir una mala mirada por parte de el profesor.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, lo primero que note fueron 34 pares de ojos mirándome fijamente, a lo cual decidí no prestarle mucha atención

-¿Si? -pregunto una vez masculina, procedente del sujeto que había abierto la puerta. Al no notar algún adulto sentado en la silla desocupada frente al escritorio concluí que quien había abierto la puerta era el profesor. Gire lentamente mi cabeza para enfrentarlo, la cual era la ultima cosa que quería hacer en el mundo, había llegado tarde a mi primera clase, no me sorprendería que la palabra "estúpida" estuviera escrita en mi frente con letras mayúsculas de un brillante color rojo.

Me ruborice furiosamente al notar que era un tipo alto y joven, tendría máximo unos 26 años de edad, delgado pero con un cuerpo que cualquiera podría notar que visitaba el gimnasio con frecuencia, su cabello corto era rizado y de un color castaño oscuro que fácilmente podría llegar a confundirse con el negro y finalmente sus ojos eran de un color azul grisáceo. Pero su atractivo físico no fue la razón de que el color de mi cara se asemejara al de un tomate.

Yo conocía a este hombre.

* * *

***(1): **Juego de cartas.  
***(2):** No se si este término correcto pero son las bolas de paja que todos conocemos por las películas del viejo oeste.

* * *

**¡Por fin!**  
**Siento que me tomo años escribir este capitulo, lo reescribí mínimo unas tres veces, debo de admitir que la pereza se apodero de mi y una gran parte del tiempo no me concentre en el, aunque también tuve algunos asuntos personales por los cuales no pude poner toda mi atención en esto, varias cosas sobre la escuela e hice un pequeño viaje fuera del país. Después de tanto pensar y pensar en lo que sucedería en este capitulo finalmente se me ocurrió algo el día de antier, así que decidí que ayer iba a escribir el capitulo y subirlo, pero en la mañana cuando desperté sucedió algo trágico, mi pequeño hamster al que quería como a un hijo murió, estuve bastante conmocionada durante todo el dia e incluso durante la noche no podía dormir sabiendo que nunca me volvería a dormir con el molesto ruido de su rueda de ejercicios al cual ya me había habituado u-u**

**Pero al final incluso con todas las dificultades logre escribir el capitulo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que todos los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.**

**Y... ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene goodreads? seria un placer tenerlas como amigas ahí... o amigos, nunca se sabe ._.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo único que puedo decir por ahora: disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

-¿Señorita Phantomhive, podría darnos la respuesta?

-...

-¡¿Señorita Phantomhive?!

Levanté mi cabeza abruptamente para encontrarme con los ojos de mis compañeros observándome detenidamente, aparentemente en la espera a que diera la respuesta de alguna pregunta que no había escuchado.

El color de mi rostro cambio a un rojo intenso mientras resoplaba, era tan solo mi primer dia en esta escuela y ya había quedado como "la idiota que no presta atención", maldecí internamente a Sebastian por no haberme permitido ir a Inglaterra.

-¿Podría repetir la pregunta, por favor?

Me sentía como una completa estúpida, debería de estar concentrándome y prestando atención hacia el frente de la clase pero lo ultimo que quería en este momento era tener ese par de ojos azules viéndome directamente, justo como en este momento, lo cual hacia que me ruborizara aun mas.

-Profesor -dijo una rubia con voz melosa mientras alzaba su brazo derecho.- Yo se la respuesta.

Amber. No llevaba ni una hora en esta escuela pero podría apostar mi alma a que era la típica rubia cliché de todas las películas y series de televisión americanas. Una apuesta demasiado arriesgada considerando que mi alma ya no era de mi posesión.

-¿Amber, podrías compartir la respuesta con el resto de tus compañeros? -pregunto el profesor mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia el frente de la clase.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como la rubia me dedicaba una mirada burlona para prestar nuevamente toda su atención, o la poca que quedaba con ella, en dar una respuesta detallada sobre el teorema de pitagoras.

Desde el momento en que puse un pie dentro de este salón, mientras el profesor de matemáticas, Joseph Druitt, me presentaba hacia el resto del grupo, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, pude darme cuenta como la susodicha rubia dirigía su mirada cargada de odio hacia mi.

El timbre sono produciendo un molesto sonido y el aula se vació inmediatamente como si de ratas se tratara. Me quede sentada en mi lugar inmovil hasta que el ultimo de los alumnos salio quedando solamente el profesor y yo, este con la cabeza baja revisando unos papeles y aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que yo aun seguía en el aula.

Me levante sigilosamente de mi asiento y a tan solo unos pasos de su escritorio carraspee levemente haciendo que su vista se posara en mi, pude notas en sus ojos color cielo como sus pupilas se dilataban.

-Eh... yo... esto... -incluso un niño de cinco años tenia un mejor vocabulario que yo en este momento.- Necesito que me firme esto.- dije al final simplemente, deslizando el papel rosado que ya estaba arrugado.

Tomo el papel y lo firmo sin siquiera mirarlo o molestarse en leerlo, su mirada seguía escrutando la mía. Se levanto de su asiento y con dos pasos se poso frente a mi con su mano extendida ofreciéndome el papel.

-Gr-gracias -dije tomando el pequeño rectángulo rosa, pero para mi sorpresa el no soltó su agarre del papel sino que lo halo hacia el haciendo que perdiera mi equilibro y me inclinara hacia el frente mientras que el se inclinaba hacia adelante plantando un beso feroz sobre mis labios, tomándome de la cintura, acercándome hacia el sin importarle lo que podría suceder si alguien llegaba a entrar.

Con todas mis fuerzas lo empuje lejos de mi, lo cual pareció no ser suficiente ya que solo se separo unos centímetros de mi rostro mientras aun me sostenía cerca de el.

-Creí que te habías olvidado de mi -mi voz apenas era un susurro.

-Te he estado buscando -sus ojos comenzaron a adquirir un tono cristalino.- Desde que te prometí que te buscaría para sacarte de ese horrible lugar, pero cuando fui a buscarte lo único que encontré fue una cinta policial y a varias ambulancias sacando cuerpos sin vida, creí que te había perdido, ¿como es que lograste escapar?

-Yo solo... huí -dije desviando la vista.

-Fue un horrible incendio, la mayoría de los cuerpos quedaron irreconocibles.

¿Incendio? probablemente Sebastian fue quien hizo eso cuando me encontraba inconsciente. De alguna extraña manera llegue a sentir un poco de lastima por las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Besó mi rostro nuevamente.

-Este sería el último lugar en el que hubiera creído encontrarte -dijó aprisionandome contra su pecho.

-Este sería el último lugar en el que hubiera creído estar -murmuré.

-¿Como es que terminaste aquí?

Cerré los ojos y automáticamente comencé a decir esa mentira que incluso ya me salia de manera natural.

-Me encontré con un tío.

Por el rabillo del ojo observe como una cabeza se asomaba por la puerta para después entrar al aula y sentarse en los asientos de la parte trasera, al igual que el muchos otros alumnos que se encontraban afuera tomaron su ejemplo y entraron. Al parecer este no fue un momento privado.

Me sonrojé y él simplemente se alejó de mi y aclaro su garganta.

-Creo que debería de irme a mi siguiente clase -dije con la cabeza baja.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta me di media vuelta y salí de ahí, probablemente la clase en la que me debería de encontrar en estos momentos ya habría comenzado desde hace algunos minutos, por lo que si me dirigía hacia allá el profesor o profesora no me dejaría pasar.

Me encaminé hacia la salida de la escuela, a tres cuadras se encontraba una pequeña cafetería, podría estar ahí un rato y comer algo mientras que esperaba a que llegara la hora para mi próxima clase, que sería en unos 40 minutos mas. Las calles se encontraban desiertas, la mayoría de las personas probablemente estarían en la escuela o trabajando a estas horas, así que no me fue difícil notar como un auto de color negro me venía siguiendo desde hace una cuadra, a pesar de que desde este punto podía divisar la cafetería decidí girarme a la derecha en la próxima cuadra, por unos minutos todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que nuevamente divisé el auto negro y fue cuando decidí correr lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitían.

* * *

**¡Me disculpo sinceramente si es que alguien de hecho lee esta cosa!  
Hace un mes comenzaron mis clases, comencé mi primer semestre de preparatoria, lo cual ha sido un gran cambio para mi,  
las clases son mas largas, llegó mas tarde a mi casa, tengo mucha mas tarea, muchos mas exámenes. Ni siquiera he tenido  
tiempo suficiente para leer, una semana antes de comenzar las clases compré un libro y hasta el momento no lo he tocado,  
lo último que quiero hacer después de llegar de la escuela es ver otro libro, mucho menos se diga que tenga imaginación  
para escribir cuando mi cabeza lo único que me pide es un descanso :(  
¡Pero! ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto, así que probablemente comenzare a subir capítulos nuevamente mucho  
mas seguido, con la única diferencia que van a ser notablemente mas cortos que los anteriores.**

xPhantomhive.


End file.
